Christmas Wonder
by AngeliaOmen
Summary: One-Shot of Mozenrath and Jasmine's first Christmas together. Please R&R


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Aladdin or any of the Character's they belong to Disney and co. Please R&R. As the feedback is greatly appreciated.

The palace guard, foreign dignitaries and the Sultan and Sultana watched with interest as the North American ambassador walked slowly down the carpeted aisle and came to a stop in front of the matching thrones. He nodded to two members of his retinue, who opened the doors of one of the side rooms and disappeared inside, returning a moment later with an enormous pallet on which a huge wooden crate was carried. With great effort they set it down in front of the Sultan and Sultana, then respectfully and quickly withdrew.

"What's all this?" the sorcerer demanded, eyeing the wooden crate suspiciously. The elderly ambassador cleared his throat, his green eyes gleaming, "A gift from the King of our country," he said.

The Sultan inhaled deeply, then exhaled loudly and signaled to the attendants to open the crate. The members of the ambassador retinue hurried to unlatch the crate, then stepped back as the wooden crate walls fell neatly away.

Inside was a beautifully lush pine tree, it stood upright, the end sunk deep into a steel bowl supported by articulated joints. The colors of the desert adorned proudly on it's branches as the little gold and white ornaments swayed a bit as the tree was unveiled, glass baubles twisted to resemble snowflakes twinkled in the sunlight, atop it's peak stood a miniature elephant wrought in gold and inlaid with different jewels found only in the land the tree was sent from. Weaved into the boughs of the great tree were two dozen tiny candles, their wax having been melted before hand to ensure they stuck to the base of the tree.

The assemblage took in its breath collectively; otherwise, silence reigned in the palace. "What in the name of – What is that?" Mozenrath asked looking incredulous.

The man in front of the rulers coughed politely, "The cold season is approaching Agrabah, it seemed fitting that the King send an appropriate gift to congratulate the new couple. It is a custom practiced in the old country, known as a 'Christmas' tree. Specifically decorated in the styles and fashions of the land, modified to appeal to your color pallet."

Mozenrath went over to the tree and examined it carefully. "Those North Americans as inventors never cease to amaze me, especially the length they will go to celebrate a so called Holiday, such a waste of life." to emphasize his point he placed a gauntleted hand over the base of the tree, dark magic swirled in a pulsating ebb and flow, flickering as the inner 'heartbeat; of the tree grew weaker.

"They are not always so destructive, they mean well, my love." Jasmine said, watching as he drew back, the magic dissipating, "They are responsible for many useful and pleasant inventions – the halls of Agrabah are lighted with sconces they designed; the palace is warmed and cooled through a ventilation system of the Kings own making."

She felt a light touch on her elbow, and turned to see the ambassador standing behind her. She looked up into his face and returned his smile. "Sultana, if I might, I would like to retire, dusk is already upon us and we are exhausted from the travel," he said pleasantly.

Jasmine looked over at Mozenrath, who was watching her and the proceedings with a guarded air, still on high alert even after a year to the throne, "Of course, the guest quarters have already been prepared, a servant will show you to your rooms. We thank you for delivering such an exquisite gift" she said with quiet politeness.

"Thank you kindly, Milady Jasmine, there are a few more gifts to be had, small and from the same holiday custom, they have already been delivered to the royal chambers for approval." he bowed then, his retinue following suit a hairsbreadth after then they turned and disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p><p>

Dusk was coming, taking the remaining light of the afternoon sun with it. The air splendor of nightfall over Agrabah's desert was impossible to ignore. The air, normally static ad dry to the point of bringing blood from the nose, took on a sweeter, moisture aspect for a moment, as if tempting the sun to return in the morning. The winds had quieted, leaving that air clear as well; the firmament of heavens was darkening to a cerulean blue in the east, with tiny stars glimmering through the cloudless veil of night. In the west was a swirling dance of color, fiery hues that tapered away to a soft pink at the outer edges, wrapped around a blazing ball of red orange flame descending below the distant mountains.

Mozenrath sighed, _there is such beauty in this land,_ he thought, the fierce pride of his nation welling in his heart. _She is a harsh land, this dry, forbidden realm of endless sun, but her riches are undeniable._

The soft sound of humming drew his attention back to the present as he turned back to his wife, who was lost in thought a vase of winter flowers besides her, running one of the blood red flowers absently along her cheek. He stopped a few yards away and watched her, his eyes reveling in the magnificence of the picture she unconsciously made.

Her dark hair had been swept up in a bun and fastened with tiny white dried blossoms that resembled diminutive stars, a few soft tendrils falling next to her face and at the nape of her neck. She wore a graceful gown of ivory silk with a high collar and a full skirt, edged with a thin band of delicate lace that brushed her wrists and her neck, and though little of her golden skin showed save on her hands and face, the splendor of her body was made apparent by the artistry of the dress.

Mozenrath felt his breath return after a moment; he hadn't missed it. He treasured the understanding that she had dressed up for him, wanting his memory of her this night to be a pretty one.

After a moment her mind returned from it's wanderings and she turned to him and gave him a knee-weakening smile. With an unconscious grace she lifted her sweeping skirts and stepped over to him, coming to him eagerly with her hands outstretched. He took them in both his own and kissed them; then drew her into his arms, enjoying the freshness of her fragrance and the warmth of her body.

"There is a custom on this Christmas holiday of loved ones exchanging presents" And with that he reached into his pocket and drew forth a small box and opened it, looking inside for a moment, then he turned to her. "This seemed an appropriate time to give you your true wedding ring."

Jasmine looked down into the box, it held a tiny ring composed of infinitesimal fragments of all known gemstones, with a small, perfect emerald in the center. She took the box to get a closer look, and at her touch the diamonds around the green stone blazed with fire, sparkling to life. The emerald caught their light and shone like a star-sprinkled sea. "It's beautiful" she said.

"I love you." he said. The words resonated with longing, and depth, and all the pain that the oceans together would stretch to contain. They spanned two worlds, two life times, and their poignancy filled her heart with sorrow and her eyes with tears. But she also felt joy, in the knowledge that this man would never have to feel that pain again, neither would she.

Her eyes glittered in the darkness, reflecting the flickering flames from over a dozen candles as the tree towered over them both in that instant. A dazzling smile spread over her face, "And I love you"

He cradled her face in his hands, and looked at her. The light sparkled in her eyes as she searched his face. And then her lips were on his, and as their kiss deepened into heady darkness, Jasmine's eyes kindled from dark brown to a warm gold.

"Merry Christmas, my flower"

"Merry Christmas, Mozenrath."


End file.
